


Hutch's Pocket Watch

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really about the watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hutch's Pocket Watch

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, challenge 57.

Once upon a time, it was bright and shiny, a beautiful, precious keepsake that gleamed and flashed in the light. Once upon a time, a long time ago.

Its luster is faded now, worn down by the relentless years and the harsher side of life. Some might say it has gotten old, maybe even tarnished—but not Starsky. In his eyes, it is still beautiful, still precious. In his hands, the golden patina glows as warm and brilliant as it ever did. And when he holds it against his breast, its beat echoes in his heart and fills his soul.


End file.
